1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image coding technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for splitting an image using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
High efficiency video coding (i.e., HEVC/H.265) is currently used as a video coding method by the Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC). One goal of the team is to improve compression performance relative to existing standards—in the range of 50% bit rate reduction for equal perceptual video quality.
In a coding process, an image is divided into a plurality of largest coding units (LCU) having a specified size, and each LCU is divided into a plurality of coding units (CU) blocks having different sizes using a recursive algorithm according to a quad tree structure. An optimized split mode of each CU block is determined when the recursive process is ended. Because all the CU blocks of different sizes in the LCU needs to be tested in the recursive process, thus, the computing time and the complexity of the recursive process is very high. Therefore, a more efficient method for splitting an image is desired.